What is Christmas?
by brunette-neko
Summary: ONESHOT. With snow brings the priestess Kikyou this holiday season. Now Inuyasha just has to explain what Christmas is. / INUXKIK /


**What is Christmas?**

* * *

It had been a few days now since Kagome had parted from the Feudal Era. She had told her friends she would be gone at least a week to spend Christmas with her family and some of her other friends back home. However Christmas was something she had to explain to the others since in the Feudal Era, the holiday was non existent. But at least they had snow. And that always gave a more Christmas feel to the holiday season. Yet before Kagome took her leave, she parted them with some Christmas spirit.

Decorating the outside of your home with colourful Christmas lights; especially red and green, was always something you could count on seeing throughout the month of December. However in this time, there was electricity where you could plug in some colourful lights to an outlet in the wall. So instead she had to improvise on that little complication. Kagome brought over a couple of battery operated machines that would light up with the flick of a switch. They were all on little rotating devices that when turned on, they rotated and glowed brightly around a figure. There was a snowflake one, a Santa Claus, a Christmas Tree and a snowmen she had brought over. All of which expressed their own delightful characteristics that expressed Christmas while spinning around and lighting up. It was no where near as beautiful and amazing as to what a house could look like decorated with lights and figures but this did just fine and got the point across. After all, anything was an improvement considering no one knew what Christmas even was. So this could be the bright and colourful thing anyone had ever seen. Everyone, especially the little fox demon Shippo was rather enthusiastic and by the little decorations Kagome had brought over. Well, almost everyone. The half demon Inuyasha was indeed fascinated by the gadgets, but he wasn't all over them like Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kaede were - mostly like Shippo. Inuyasha did however find these musical little snow globes as they were called, more interesting. A couple of them that Kagome had brought over either made sound or didn't. Kagome explained all the music was from classic Christmas carols and films. Music which was instantly recognized that when played was indeed a Christmas tune. in Yet Inuyasha still found his head hurting even now while trying to understand it all. Kagome did a pretty good job in going over every little detail that was Christmas but that was the problem - every little detail about one day were nails being punched in his head. It seemed like a lot went on for just one day, especially gearing up to it. There was excessive amounts of decorating, baking and shopping.

The inside of Kaede's hut definitely had a Christmas vibe to it with sparkly red, green and silver garland and a couple other miscellaneous things here and there. It was definitely a conversation starter for sure.

Christmas seemed like a nice holiday and all and the more Inuyasha thought about it the more he felt somewhat incomplete. He was joined by the others in Kaede's hut having dinner as they all gathered around the small fire in the centre of the room that was used for cooking as well as warmth. It was just as festive as ever looking since Shippo refused to turn off the rotating light figures. No one could blame him though, everything was pretty spectacular. But it did get a little tiring after a while when it was non stop.

 _ **"You should eat Shippo. You can play with all that later."**_

Advised Sango as she spooned some rice from her chopsticks and to her mouth. Shippo was a little too enamoured by this magical person called Santa Claus. Apparently on December 25th it was this one day of the year that Santa delivered toys all over the world to all the good little boys and girls. It was amazing to believe that one person could do all that in a single night. Not to mention he travelled in something called a sleigh that was pulled by magical flying reindeer that transported him from house to house to deliver these presents.

 _ **"Later? How can you not want to play with all this stuff right now and all the time? It's so cool!"**_

Exclaimed the little fox demon as his small bushy tail wagged back and forth. He was in the middle playing around with the snow globes where some had snow and some had sparkles and glitter. All you had to do with them was turn them upside down and shake them about. That way all the snow and sparkles that were on the bottom resting were allowed to swirl around the entire globe. The simplicity of it was absolutely magical so to speak. And it was great for children which is why out of everyone it explained why Shippo got the most enjoyment out of it. Right now Shippo was playing with one of the good old fashion snow filled ones as he shook it where snow fell around a snowman that a boy and a girl were building.

 _ **"More for me then."**_

Stated Inuyasha as he reached over and grabbed one of Shippo's untouched cooked fish. This caused Shippo to turn around and finally pay attention to everyone.

 _ **"Hey! That was mine Inuyasha!"**_

He whined and latched on to the half demon's arm to which he easily shook the little demon off himand used his fist to casually pound him in the head where a big red bump appeared. It was their normal sort of behaviour and banter - one that didn't seem changeable in this foreseeable future.

 _ **"You're so mean! I wish Kagome was here!"**_

Shippo continued to whine and cry as held the bump on his head. The half demon could be such a bully to the little fox demon, something that Kagome didn't tolerate between the two of them and always reprehended Inuyasha for his behaviour.

 _ **"Now now Inuyasha, he's just a little fellow. Be a little nicer to him."**_

Instructed the monk Miroku.

 _ **"Not my fault he's letting food go to waste."**_

Inuyasha said with a mouthful of rice he had scooped into his mouth. He was clearly unaffected by the words of Miroku and Shippo's constant whining. Although it was something he was accustomed to tuning out as well.

 _ **"Here Shippo, you can have a piece of mine."**_

Sango kindly offered a piece of her fish to him. This made him stop his tears as he took it from her and then took a bite out of it.

 _ **"Now quit your whining."**_

Inuyasha stated as he polished off the rest of his food before walking to the door to step out - although was briefly stopped by the monk's inquiry.

 _ **"Where are you going Inuyasha?"**_

 _ **"To get some air before I go deaf."**_

Stated Inuyasha to the monk as he and the demon slayer sighed to themselves before Inuyasha took his leave. Yet not before swiping a snow globe on his way out - one of the many ones Shippo had been playing music from that began to irritate the half demon.

 _ **"Good riddance. He's no fun anyway when Kagome isn't here."**_

Shippo stated with crossed arms. It was true. Inuyasha always seemed more quick tempered and irritable when Kagome wasn't around. She kept the half demon in line for the better since he listened to her more then anyone else. Not to mention that sit command of hers did wonders for them all when Inuyasha got all hot headed and picked on little Shippo for no good reason.

 _ **"I'm sure once Kagome gets back things will be back to normal."**_

Miroku advised making Shippo nod his head in approval before he went ahead to finish his food before playing around with all the little Christmas gadgets once more. Only this time he knew no one was going to beat on him or make fun him with Inuyasha gone.

When Inuyasha stepped outside, he could feel more of a chill in the air as he tucked the small snow globe inside his red haori before pushing his hands into the long sleeves for extra warmth. His golden eyes glanced up to the sky above him to see the clouds having darkened. But it wasn't for the feeling that rain was about to fall. Usually Inuyasha's sensitive nose could detect the smell of a rainfall, which meant it had to be something else that didn't have a scent - snow. Almost as if on cue, tiny snowflakes began to gently fall from the sky. The weather hardly bothered a half demon like Inuyasha though. He had his robe of the fire rat to keep him warm and comfortable, so this added chill was ineffective to him. He shrugged it off and made his way through the village aimlessly.

While he continued to walk about, some of the small children who saw the snow begin falling were incredibly enthusiastic as they pulled their parents by their hands and tried catching snowflakes on their tongues. Snow was something that only came around once a year so it wasn't entirely surprising that kids these days were still so thrilled about it. When Inuyasha was a child he remembered being excited by the snow as well, but now that he had matured, the same joy he once felt had moulded into something different. He had a different appreciation for it then when he did as a child. As a child he was overwhelmed with happiness and energy. All he insisted on doing was being outside; running around, laying in the snow and moving his arms and legs to make an angel and build things out of the snow. It was all good and fun back then. But now it was different. He didn't have those urges as he once did as a child. Instead there was more of a sereneness to it, as well as a sadness. While the snow itself was calming and truly beautiful to look at when it blanketed things in a cold white cloud, there could still be a sadness to it when the sky darkened. The half demon often wondered how the weather could draw out such emotions, but sometimes it was easier not to ask and just go with the swing of things.

The snow wasn't falling very heavily at first, but it seemed that within minutes larger ice flakes began to fall causing more of the villagers to come out and observe and partake in mother nature. There wasn't enough on the ground to justify making a figure like a snowman, but there was enough to lay down and move your arms and legs around to temporarily imprint a figure before more snow fell and covered it. For some kids, there was certainly enough to gather into their hands to mould into a ball and throw it at one another. A classic snowball fight. Needless to say, the village definitely seemed a lot more livelier then it did a few hours ago. It was amazing the impact the weather could have upon people sometimes - Inuyasha included.

There was a bit of a crowded feel now in the village currently because of the weather. And with that, Inuyasha found himself taking a wonder outside the village where it was less crowded - unless you counted trees. But they stood still and out of the way. So while he journeyed through the woods where the snow still fell, he reached inside his haori and pulled out the snow globe he had taken with him. He shook it around in his hand a few times and tipped it upside down while he watched the snow gather to the top of the glass before tipping it over and watching the snow fall on the two figures. The figures were that of something called a nutcracker and a girl of which Kagome had to explain to them all what it was and meant when they all gave her blank looks. Apparently it was a pretty famous ballet performance that had some pretty iconic instrumental music. The nutcracker was originally a human prince who was cursed and got turned into a toy nutcracker and was seeking help from the sugar plum princess in order to turn him back into a human. Along the way, he was accompanied by a human girl named Clara who thought this all to be a dream as they travelled over different lands where people danced a dance called ballet. They were also on the run from the mouse king who was out to kill the nutcracker. But good always reigned over evil and the mouse king was destroyed and the nutcracker turned back into a human prince while Clara woke from her dream. Honestly when Inuyasha heard this little tale Kagome went on about, he found it so farfetched and wondered how such a thing could be popular. The story of it all seemed otherworldly. However the music this snow globe played wasn't half bad. Infact, Inuyasha was a little taken with it believe it or not. It had a bit of a soothing effect when it was wound up and the figures spun around to the music. He was about to get ready to wind it up and listen to the tune before a familiar scent caught his nose and he looked up and to the left.

 _ **"That scent.."**_

He murmured to himself and looked in direction to the left and walked towards the familiarity of it. There was no mistaken at who it belonged to; it wasn't even a question to be raised, it was the priestess Kikyou. If there was one scent he could always pick up without question it was that of the priestess. Even though she was one of the dead living among the living, her scent was still the same. Although there was the touch of graveyard soil mixed in, but it was still Kikyou's scent always the same.

When her scent began to get stronger, Inuyasha placed the snow globe back inside his haori and he took a few more steps deeper into the woods only to soon enough come face to face with the priestess.

 _ **"Inuyasha. I thought I felt your presence draw nearer."**_

Spoke Kikyou as she left the slightly dry sanctuary from under the tree where the snow was having a little trouble falling between the leaves to land upon her. It seemed to grow a little more heavier to which Kikyou took a break to get some small relief from the weather. She by no means had any protection from this unexpected snowfall and was taking a breather before she moved ahead to the next village or perhaps a small cave to seek shelter from the snow. Although this weather by no means had any effect on the temperature of her body. She was one of the dead, meaning there was no blood flow in her body. She was but an empty clay body and therefore a snowy blizzard wouldn't even effect her temperature. Her body was immune to the cold.

 _ **"Yeah. I wasn't expecting to cross paths with you Kikyou."**_

Said the half demon, making small talk with her. She seemed to be in a good mood from what he could sense.

 _ **"What are you doing here?"**_

He asked her casually. She wasn't extremely far away from the village, but she was far enough away between that village and the next one.

 _ **"I was on my way to the next village but the shift in weather distracted me."**_

She mused before tilting her head up to the sky as the snowflakes fell gently upon her face and creating little melting water droplets. Her deep brown eyes closed after a brief moment to which she felt the snowflakes drop against her closed eyelids. Even from this view of position, Kikyou was something extraordinary. Inuyasha never thought anything less of Kikyou; she had and always would be, placed upon some sort of pedestal in his mind that no one else could ever compare to. The two of them had went through many heart ships - more then the average person did in a lifetime it seemed. Yet it didn't seem to diminish the love and beauty the half demon felt for this woman. To even see the way she opened her eyes and bent her head down and looked at her extended hands with her palms faced up was beautiful. She was catching snowflakes. That was the first thing Inuyasha's mind came up with. He wanted to say something to her, but he felt anything he said would ruin this blissful silence between them. That was another thing between them; even in silence it was nothing that was uncomfortable. There was just some sort of understanding and unspoken conversation between the two of them that made the silence go smoothly.

Although the silence had the half demon so immersed that he didn't notice the gesture of Kikyou's eyes opening and looking at him and speaking.

 _ **"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"**_

Asked the priestess as she placed her hands back down at her side. Her sudden words caused the half demon to shake his head while his cheeks reddened at the slightest. Needlessly to say she had caught him a little off guard and caused a small smidge of embarrassment for the male.

 _ **"No, nothings wrong. I was uh, just wondering if.. I could walk you to the next village or something?"**_

He nervously asked her while scratching an invisible itch at the back of his head. His eyes also found anything else to look at but her while he asked the question. Even to this day, Kikyou still made him nervous and a little flustered. But it wasn't a bad thing. It was a nice welcoming reminder of the past and how things between them weren't one hundred percent different and gone. Even with everything that had continued to go through, old feelings could still stir.

Kikyou was obviously a little surprised at Inuyasha's words as she blinked in surprise. However the way he asked her such a simple question caused the corners of her lips to tug upwards. He was still the same old Inuyasha from fifty years ago. His flustered shyness was still very much the same whenever he asked her something that seemed like such a big deal. It was always some form of enjoyment she took out of that.

 _ **"I wouldn't mind the company. Thank you."**_

She responded with the slight bow of her head in acknowledgement.

 _ **"Shall we be on our way then before the snow gets any heavier?"**_

She suggested to him as she turned around to retrieve her bow. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and walked up her before they were face to face. They both turned their bodies to the side in the direction of the next village and thus began their journey. Silence once again filled the air between the two of them but it was pleasant. Right now things felt very much like they had fifty years ago. It seemed like just another day that the two of them were off to go slay a couple demons - even on a snowy day like this. Although usually Inuyasha would be jumping between trees and following her close behind before walking next to her, but Kikyou was more then satisfied with this. She stole a glance in his direction to see him focused ahead with his hands folded together in the sleeves of his red haori. He definitely stood out in this white environment dressed the way he was. But his silver hair blended nicely against the snow, although his red robe of the fire rat attire made him stick out like a sore thumb. Needless to say, Kikyou kind of stood out as well too. Her long midnight locks and her traditional priestess outfit of red hakamas definitely stood out. At least her haori was white and blended in. But still, the two of them stuck out pretty well against the snow. Even so, the two of them together were a fierce pair in battle. If anyone got the silly idea to challenge them, they were surely going to lose. It was a cold hard fact.

With his high and sensitive senses, Inuyasha cast his golden eyes in the direction to where he was getting that vibe from and found out it was Kikyou staring at him. He blinked a few times in surprise before quickly turning his head forward. He acted as if he hadn't caught her staring at him, but couldn't help but sneak a peek to see if she was still looking at him. Which it turned out she was indeed and this caused the half demon to blush in embarrassment to which only caused a small laugh to echo beside him. This definitely had Inuyasha's attention when he looked back at her again and this time did not look away.

 _ **"You're laughing?"**_

He questioned her in surprise. Kikyou tipped her head to the side and ceased her laughing, although allowed a small smile to linger.

 _ **"I suppose so. You just haven't changed much in some aspects. You're still as bashful as ever, Inuyasha."**_

Kikyou announced, causing Inuyasha to make a "feh" sound as he turned his head away from her and shut his eyes while continuing to walk.

 _ **"I think all this snow if effecting your memory."**_

He commented, not looking at her.

 _ **"I was merely stating a fact. You should take it as a compliment instead of being so defensive."**_

She suggested to which he opened one eye and looked at her before scoffing. He didn't look back at her this time since he felt that she was now looking away from him. Good riddance too. The priestess was causing him to feel all sorts of things right now and making his thoughts running a muck. It wasn't exactly what he needed, but he couldn't resist. He shifted his eyes in her direction once again to see that she was looking forward. Thank god for that. Inuyasha cast his eyes forward quickly in case they had another little moment; one which would have Kikyou chuckling at him. However if he was being honest with himself, he didn't exactly mind that. He enjoyed the priestess' laughter. It had been such a long time since he had heard it - to hear something so musical and pure that wasn't cruel and deceiving. Such things like that shouldn't be taken for granted, which was something Inuyasha was going to take to heart. He had definitely missed this side of Kikyou. It was rare these days that he saw this side of her come out since usually it was quiet the opposite. She was normally cold and hostile towards him, but he wasn't going to complain about that. Not at all.

The snow continued to come down, causing them to carry a thin layer upon their shoulders. Thanks to his robe of the fire rat, this didn't bother Inuyasha at all. But Kikyou on the other hand - she didn't have the same protection. Even though he knew the cold didn't bother her since she didn't have the body of a human, she was still human enough to Inuyasha. It was at that moment, he undid his red haori and pulled it from his body only to drape it over Kikyou's head. This action alone caused the half demon's cheeks to redden as he made sure to quickly look away before she caught his eyes. Her eyes definitely travelled in his direction but she only caught his profile. He was clearly trying to cover his blushing face no doubt. But it wasn't the first time in her life that Inuyasha made this gesture, but that was fifty years ago. Even then he was bashful about the action.

 _ **"Thank you."**_

The priestess quietly said as she pulled the fabric of the red material closer around her. She was encased in Inuyasha's wonderful and protective scent. He must have known that the action was unnecessary though given what she now was. The cold and snowy weather bothered Kikyou as much as it did Inuyasha to be quiet frank. But even so, Kikyou did not question it. Instead she allowed the moment to warm her.

When she cast her eyes over to the male beside her once more, this time she noticed him holding something in his hand. It was a round crystal ball of some sort - something definitely not from this time.

 _ **"What is that?"**_

She asked, her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she tried to make out just what exactly it was. But obviously she knew Inuyasha would have to explain that one to her. It was definitely something from Kagome's time, something which Kikyou knew very little about.

When he had stripped himself of his red haori to place over Kikyou, Inuyasha pulled the snow globe out to hold. He obviously wasn't trying to hide it as Kikyou's interest was soon peeked when she looked his way and noticed it. He looked down at it before shaking it and letting the snow swirl around the figures before handing it to Kikyou.

 _ **"It's called a snow globe. It's something really popular in Kagome's time, especially around Christmas."**_

Inuyasha casually said. But of course all of what he said would have Kikyou dumbfounded - much like he had been when Kagome first explained all this. It was just a good thing he was actually paying attention to some of what she said. He watched as she copied his actions and shook the globe in her hand before taking a closer look at it.

 _ **"It's quiet interesting and beautiful. But I'm afraid you will have to explain as to what exactly a snow globe is and what Christmas is."**_

Kikyou insisted while inspecting the little device. A smile crept upon Inuyasha's lips as he watched her. She was filled with wonder and curiosity about this unknown object and day. Something which didn't happen often with Kikyou - she rarely showed her uncertainty.

 _ **"All snow globes look pretty much like that, except it's what's inside that's different. There can be all sorts of things in there. This one is from a popular ballet called The Nutcracker."**_

He went on to explain to which Kikyou turned her eyes to him in acknowledgement to let him know to go on and tell her more. So he went on to explain a little more about the holiday decorations and the other ones Kagome had brought over. But with this one he also explained what the Nutcracker and what ballet was. And it was much like himself, the priestess thought the story was a strange one and wondered how such a thing was popular. It could be it was just one of those things you had to watch to fully understand and enjoy it. Because when the story summery of it was being told it was a little out there in realms of being different. However when Inuyasha showed her what most snow globes did, she could understand the popularity of it. There was a little device underneath that when wound up, played a beautiful tune. Kikyou was left in awe of it as the instrumental music filled the air between them.

 _ **"I can understand why this one is popular. Is this your favourite one Inuyasha?"**_

Kikyou asked with a small smile. There was no obvious other answer to the priestess then it was a favourite since out of the other ones that Kagome had brought this seemed to be the one the half demon had taken a liking to. He only answered her with a shrug this time. That alone was answer enough for Kikyou as she proceeded with the more important question that had the snow globe revolving around it.

 _ **"What is Christmas?"**_

Asked the female. Inuyasha knew she would ask that one, but he still wasn't sure how to properly word from how Kagome explained it. He kind of knew what it was mainly about, but it was putting it into words that was a little challenging. However Kikyou was a pretty intelligent person so the odds of Inuyasha speaking in gibberish and her being able to decipher it were actually pretty good odds. He waited until the music had stopped playing before he went ahead to speak. He looked back over at her, seeing her chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity and beauty. With the way his haori was resting on top of her, it definitely enhanced a child like wonder for the priestess in the most flattering kind of way. She really could make anything look beautiful - a talent Inuyasha knew only Kikyou to have. He smiled at her briefly as he went on to speak while they continued to walk through the snow and to their destination.

 _ **"I'll try and explain it as best I can."**_

He forewarned her to which she nodded her head.

 _ **"It's a day that comes around once a year for families and loved ones to spend together. People come from long distances to gather around for dinner and gifts. During the whole month, people are out decorating like crazy. Everyone has a tree that they decorate with all sorts of things to put gifts under. They decorate the outside of their houses with tons of colourful lights and the inside with lights and little knick knacks like snow globes."**_

He started off and looked in her direction to see if she understood what he was saying so far. With the nod of her head, Inuyasha went on.

 _ **"But it's really all about Santa Claus when it comes to kids. He's just some urban legend who travels the world in a sleigh with flying animals called reindeer and comes down the chimney to drop presents off for all the little kids in the world."**_

 _ **"That's fascinating."**_

Kikyou mused as she looked back at the globe in her hands. Inuyasha scratched at the invisible itch behind his head.

 _ **"Sorry, that's the best that I can explain it. The thing is still new to me too."**_

He told her, but Kikyou was quick to shake her head.

 _ **"No it's fine. I think I understand the meaning of it."**_

She said with a small smile.

 _ **"I assume Kagome is back in her own time celebrating?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, she's been gone for a few days now but she will be back after Christmas."**_

He said casually. To Kikyou it sounded like a wonderful holiday to be apart of. It truly was fascinating the things that happened in Kagome's time and Kikyou was most intrigued to hear about some of the things that went on there. Although to be able to travel there like Inuyasha was able to must have been amazing.

 _ **"When is Christmas exactly?"**_

Kikyou asked, making Inuyasha ponder that for a moment before his eyes widened slightly in realization.

 _ **"Today, actually."**_

He looked at her silently for a moment or two before speaking once more after allowing a crooked smile to take his lips.

 _ **"It tends to snow for Christmas too."**_

He told her, causing her to smile.

 _ **"It seems fate was kind to us today. Though I cannot complain. I've rather enjoyed this."**_

Kikyou observed while Inuyasha nodded his head. It was rare fate was ever kind to these two anymore. If anything, fate took some sick pleasure in the pain and heartache that Kikyou and Inuyasha continued to endure. But not today. It seemed fate had other plans in mind today, plans which Kikyou was certainly content with. However she knew today was more then likely the only day that she and Inuyasha would have a peaceful day together. Any other day of the week and even the next time they saw each other, no doubt would it be under different circumstances. It always seemed to work out that way against them.

 _ **"It looks like we're almost there."**_

Inuyasha spoke over her inner thoughts in order to see what he was seeing. Just over that hill, the village would be there and that's where Kikyou would seek shelter for tonight and perhaps a few more days.

 _ **"Then we should part ways here."**_

Kikyou announced as she stopped in her tracks to which Inuyasha stopped just short ahead of her before turning around. Truth be told he wanted to continue on further with her, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. Kikyou cradled the globe in her arm as she pulled off her brief shelter from the snow and handed Inuyasha's snowy haori back to him.

 _ **"Thank you for this."**_

 _ **"Anytime."**_

He nodded his head and shook the snow off before proceeding to redress his upper half. This really had felt like a flashback to the past in a way, something which Inuyasha was rather grateful for. He still loved the priestess dearly and that emotion would never change. So whatever kind of civil moments he could get with her he would take - and visa versa. Kikyou was very much the same, but she normally had on a cold exterior because she feared being close to Inuyasha again. They could not continue like they once had and they both knew that. That's why it was always easier to hate him - except for today. She didn't want to hate him or argue. Instead she wanted to be civil with him.

Once he was redressed, Kikyou handed the snow globe back to him. However Inuyasha looked at it for a moment before shaking his head and pushing it back towards her.

 _ **"You keep it."**_

He announced, but Kikyou shook her head.

 _ **"It's Kagome's."**_

 _ **"Don't worry, she's not gonna miss one little globe with all the others she brought over."**_

He told her, but still noticed that unsure look upon her face. Kikyou was a hard person to convince sometimes, but Inuyasha had an idea that caused him to smile.

 _ **"Tell ya what? You keep it until this time next year and I'll come back to get it. Deal?"**_

He proposed, more then confident she would go for it. Yet her silence at his proposal was making him a little weary. But then a sudden smile drew upon her pale lips which was the only answer he needed from her.

 _ **"You're still as stubborn as ever Inuyasha."**_

 _ **"You should talk."**_

He bickered with her, keeping their spirits light.

 _ **"Fine. I'll keep it until next Christmas."**_

She agreed, causing a cocky smirk to appear on the half demon's face.

 _ **"Thank you for today Inuyasha. I was reminded of the past - something which turned out to be rather pleasant."**_

The priestess announced, cradling the glass globe in her hands. It was glass after all. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he took a step closer towards her. His bare feet in the snow hardly bothered him as he stood there. It took him only a moment to wrap his arms around her shoulders in an embrace. Although Kikyou's hands were a little full with the snow globe and her bow to fully return the embrace, so she dropped her bow and wrapped one arm around his torso. They stayed like this for a few moments in blissful silence.

 _ **"Take care of yourself Kikyou."**_

 _ **"You too."**_

With those words spoken they stayed like that a second longer before pulling apart. Inuyasha reached down and picked up the bow she had dropped and handed it back to her. Kikyou smiled in thanks before Inuyasha walked past her and headed back to Kaede's village. Although he didn't quiet feel fully content in leaving just now. Yet he also didn't get very far as a voice called to him.

 _ **"Inuyasha."**_

The half demon paused and turned to look back that the woman behind him who stood there looking at him sombrely. For her there was something missing as well, but she didn't know what it was. Yet whatever it was, the two of them exchanged looks that said what that was. It caused Inuyasha to walk back to the priestess and take his position in front of her once more.

 _ **"Kikyou."**_

He swallowed a lump in his throat before reaching his hands out to cup her delicate face between his palms. She was cold to the touch, but that wasn't the issue right now. As their eyes held one another there in that position, the half demon began to lean forward as the priestess slowly closed her eyes just as their lips touched. This is what had been missing from their goodbye - a kiss. It was sweet and longing, but most of all it was filled with the ever burning flame between the half demon and priestess. After a long moment, the two slowly pulled away before Inuyasha gently rested his forehead against hers and finding those chocolate orbs.

 _ **"Merry Christmas Kikyou."**_

 _ **"Merry Christmas Inuyasha."**_

They spoke to one another. Now things felt right. This is what had been missing from that goodbye all along. And now they could part ways knowing nothing else was missing and to look forward to next year.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **/ AN: I was feeling a little festive so I hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas one shot inspired by the lovely Inuyasha and Kikyou. Feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you think. And to all of my lovely little readers, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! XO /**


End file.
